Season 1
Season 1 of Raven's Home ''was announced on October 27, 2016. The 13 episode season premiered on July 21, 2017, and ended on October 20, 2017.http://ew.com/tv/2017/04/04/thats-so-raven-spin-off-ravens-home/ Synopsis “'Raven’s Home'” picks up with longtime best friends Raven and Chelsea, who are now each divorced with kids of their own, raising their children – Raven’s 11-year-old twins Booker and Nia, and Chelsea’s 9-year-old son Levi – under one roof, in a chaotic but fun household that often includes the twin’s best friend and neighbor Tess. Unbeknownst to her kids, Raven still catches glimpses of the future, and unbeknownst to her, Booker has just learned he has these same abilities. Hilarity ensues as Raven and Booker’s visions collide, but no matter the situation, they figure everything out together as one big happy family. http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/pressrelease/ravens-home-season-1-fact-sheet/ Cast Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter (13/13 Episodes) *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson (13/13 Episodes) *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter (11/13 Episodes) *Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter (13/13 Episodes) *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson (13/13 Episodes) *Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley (12/13 Episodes) Recurring Cast *Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter *Leslie David Baker as Principal Wentworth *Anthony Alabi as Coach Spitz *Skyler Day as Paisley Guest Cast *Bruno Amato as Phil Jablonski *Peggy Miley as Myrna ("Ma") Jablonski *Nina Millen as Brenda *Nicolas Cantu as Travis *Tristan DeVan as Wally *Valerie Azlynn as Diane Season One Slideshow (2017) Baxters_Back_101_Party.jpg| 'Baxters's Back!' RH_BTLA.jpg| 'Big Trouble in Little Apartment' RH_BB.jpg| 'The Baxters Get Bounced' Daddy_Farewell.jpg| 'The Bearer of Dad News' Nia_Gonna_Get_It.png| 'You're Gonna Get It' 106_Raven_Chelsea_Party.jpg| 'Adventures in Mommy-Sitting' Baxters_Dance.png| 'Dancing Tween' Levi_Bends_The_Rules.png| 'Vending the Rules' No_Such_Thing_As_Psychics.png| 'In-Vision of Privacy' Raven_Fears_A_Clown.png| 'Fears of a Clown' Creaky_Noise.PNG| 'The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson' La_Dee_Da_Promo2.jpg| 'Dream Moms' Vest_In_Show.png| 'Vest in Show' Episodes 'Confirmed dates' }} Trivia *Nine episodes were filmed before a live audience this season. *This season premiered right after the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants 2. *This is the first season of the ''That's So Raven sequel. *Navia Robinson was absent in In-Vision of Privacy and Vest in Show. *Sky Katz was absent in The Bearer of Dad News. *The stairway set utilizes the same filming techniques as ''The Big Bang Theory, ''creating the illusion of multiple floors by simply changing the numbers on the apartment doors. * Raven's Home is the 79th Disney Channel Original Series, which followed Hotel Transylvania: The Series (78). *Indirect references were made of Raven's parents, Victor and Tanya Baxter, but no mention was made of either her brother, Cory Baxter or best male friend, Eddie Thomas whatsoever. *Collins and Devan Key made special "Fri-Yay" videos with the younger Raven's Home cast. *''Raven's Home'' is the second That's So Raven spinoff. The first was Cory In The House, starring Kyle Massey as Raven's brother, Cory. *This is the shortest season of the series. *Raven's Home is the fourth spinoff of a Disney Channel Original Series, after Cory In the House, The Suite Life on Deck, and BUNK'D. **Even though So Random! is part of the Sonny With a Chance Franchise, it counts as a continuation of Sonny With a Chance and is an independent series rather than a spinoff. **Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, Dogs Rule.... Cats, Not So Much, and Descendants: Wicked World were mini spinoffs. Videos References Category:Seasons Category:2017 Category:Season 1